1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to setting of an optional magnification of image formation in an image forming process which is performed by an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, especially in a copying machine, a laser printer and the like which utilize electrophotographic method, a photosensitive material which is a recording medium is uniformly electrified so that after uniform electrification, reflected light from an original or laser light which is driven in accordance with image information irradiates and forms an electrostatic image corresponding to the image on a surface of the photosensitive material, and a developing agent is used to develop the electrostatic image and obtain a visible image. The developed image is transferred onto a sheet of paper which is transported appropriately and the sheet of paper is fed into a fixing apparatus so that a toner image transferred onto the sheet of paper is fixed as a permanent image and thereafter outputted outside.
After electrifying the photosensitive material to a predetermined polarity, an image is exposed on the surface of the photosensitive material at an optional magnification which is preliminarily set. That is, where the magnification is equivalent, the image as it is exposed, i.e., exposure is performed under a condition of 1:1, whereas for image reduction, an optical image having the size less than 1 against the image having the size 1 is exposed and focused.
For example, in a copying machine, a reflected optical image from an original is focused, as it is reduced or enlarged, on a photosensitive material through an imaging lens or the like. Meanwhile, in a digital image forming apparatus such as a laser printer, the size of a laser beam is not controlled in accordance with a ratio of enlargement. Rather, the number of pixels of an image is controlled. For instance, the number of pixels is reduced in accordance with the magnification of reduction of the image, and the number of pixels is increased for enlargement of the image.
Conventionally, in the case where the size of an original and the size of a paper to be used are fixed sizes, it is possible to form an image in accordance with a preset magnification. For example, where the original sizes are A3, A4, B4 and B5 of the Japanese Industrial Standards and the paper sizes are A4, A5, B4 and B5, the image is exposed on a surface of a photosensitive material at a magnification of 1.22xc3x97 (122%) when the original size is A4 and the paper size of a paper on which an image is to be formed is B4, and the image is exposed on the surface of the photosensitive material at a magnification of 0.86xc3x97 (86%) when the paper size is B5.
In the case where the original size is B4 and the paper size of a paper to be used is A4 or B5, the image is exposed at a magnification of 0.81xc3x97 (81%) or 0.70xc3x97 (70%). In the case where the original size is B5 and the paper size of a paper to be used is A4 or B4, the image is exposed at a magnification of 1.15xc3x97 (115%) or 1.41xc3x97 (141%).
As described above, when an original of a fixed size and a paper of a fixed size are used, image exposure is performed at a predetermined magnification so that all images contained in the original are formed on the paper. Such a predetermined magnification is called a fixed magnification. To prefer an image at a fixed magnification, a setting key for selecting only the fixed magnification (i.e., a fixed magnification key) is provided. With respect to a fixed magnification key, there are several cases such as a case where fixed magnification keys as many as magnifications described above are provided, a case where with only one setting key, one can set a fixed magnification cyclically in an order of 70%xe2x86x9281%xe2x86x9286%xe2x86x92(100%; sometimes omitted)xe2x86x92115%xe2x86x92122%xe2x86x92141%xe2x86x9270%, a case where one setting key is provided to set a fixed magnification in a direction for enlargement (70%xe2x86x9281% . . . 141%) and another setting key is provided to set a fixed magnification in a direction for reduction (141%xe2x86x92122% . . . 70%).
Separately from this, a zoom key or the like is provided with which it is possible to change a magnification by 1%. In short, this key is used to set an optional magnification which is preferred by a user, not to set fixed magnifications described above. For instance, when the original size is A4 and the paper size of a paper on which an image is to be formed is B5, while there is no problem for forming an image at a fixed magnification of 86%, the zoom key is used to form an image at a little smaller magnification (e.g., 83%).
In a conventional magnification setting apparatus described above, there are a key for setting a fixed magnification and a zoom key for freely setting an optional magnification. Therefore, by manipulating these keys, an image can be formed at a desired magnification.
However, during setting of a magnification described above, although a skilled operator is capable of easily manipulating, an unskilled operator can not very often understand at all what a fixed magnification is. That is, even though an unskilled operator can understand that the original size is B4, he can not understand at all whether to set a magnification by manipulating a fixed magnification key or by manipulating a zoom key for the purpose of form an image on an A4 paper. In addition, where a fixed magnification is to be set by means of a zoom key, an unskilled operator does not know the fixed magnification to be set, often ending up in setting a wrong magnification. To avoid this, an unskilled operator must to refer to a comparison chart while setting a magnification, which is very bothersome.
Further, provision of a fixed magnification key and a zoom key separately from each other as described above simply increases the number of setting keys to be used by an operator so that it is very hard for the operator to understand which key to manipulate to easily set a desired magnification, which forces the operator a bothersome operation. In addition, since the operator must set a magnification while looking at the comparison chart described above, without the comparison chart, the operator may rely on his own intuition when setting a wrong magnification and end up in making an undesired copy.
Except for a fixed magnification key and a zoom key, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 4-3547, often-used magnifications may be stored in advance and setting keys for setting such magnifications may be provided separately from zoom key and the fixed magnification key. Where such setting keys are provided, the magnifications which are very often used can be set by an easy manipulation. However, a user must store such magnifications in advance, and therefore, an inexperienced user feels awkward toward the increased number of the setting keys and finds setting of a magnification very pressurizing.
To deal with this, for the purpose of setting fixed magnifications, setting keys may be provided for the respective fixed magnifications as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Gazette No. 4-3547, and printing may be realized on fixed sizes which correspond to the respective setting keys. For instance, for a fixed magnification key choosing 70%, an optimal paper size is displayed which is optimum for forming an image which corresponds to the original size, such as B4xe2x86x92B5, A3xe2x86x92A4.
However, in the case where there are a number of keys, such as keys corresponding to respective fixed magnification keys, a zoom key, and a special fixed magnification key as described above, provided for providing such a display described above, due to a restriction to a space on an operation panel for providing a number of keys, printing or displaying with very small letters can not avoided in reality. Such a display is very hard to look at, making reference to the display very rare. Further, when combinations of optimal conditions for all originals and all paper sizes corresponding to respective fixed magnifications are displayed, together with a problem that a small display is forced as described above, searching of a proper condition requires a bothersome operation. In addition, arrangement of a number of keys, such as a zoom key, fixed magnification keys and magnification memory keys for often-used magnifications, on an operation gives a stronger impression to a user, and the user tends to feel that an operation is bothersome.
Further, in the case where a fixed magnification is to be or a magnification which is close to the fixed magnification is to be set by means of a zoom key, although an operator is very familiar with the very magnification as described above, when the operator is inexperienced, the operator can not easily understand a magnification to be set and setting is very difficult for the operator.
To solve the problems described above, a first object of the invention is to simplify an operation for setting a magnification. A further object of the invention is to provide for a magnification setting apparatus which allows setting of not only a fixed magnification but also an optional magnification by means of a key for setting a magnification.
In particular, an object of the invention is to improve the operability of a zoom key so that when the zoom key is used to set a magnification, use of the zoom key makes it easy to set a fixed magnification and an optional magnification.
To achieve the objects, the invention provides a magnification setting apparatus for use in an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of fixed magnifications at which a plurality of predetermined image sizes are enlarged or reduced into a plurality of sizes of recording mediums are predetermined and which forms an image on a recording medium at the predetermined magnifications, the magnification setting apparatus comprising: a zoom key for setting a magnification by shifting by a predetermined unit; a magnification counter for serially counting the magnification in accordance with an operation of the zoom key; a display portion for displaying a count content of the magnification counter; judging means for judging whether the count content of the magnification counter corresponds to a predetermined fixed magnification; and display control means for displaying, together with the magnification, a sub message which indicates combinations of paper sizes and the like which correspond to the fixed magnification, when the judging means judges that the magnification shown by the magnification counter corresponds to one fixed magnification.
Particularly when the judging means is structured to judge a time when the content of the magnification counter reaches a value which is close to one fixed magnification, while the magnification is shifted by the predetermined unit, e.g., 1% at a time by means of the zoom key, when the content becomes close to one fixed magnification, a sub message is displayed which indicates a combination of a paper size and the like which are specified corresponding to the fixed magnification. Referring to this display, an operator easily confirms the fixed magnification at which an image can be formed in a predetermined paper size, which simplifies the operation for setting the magnification which is one object. That is, setting of a fixed magnification is made easy even while the zoom key is operated. The object to make setting of a fixed magnification easy is also achieved, with respect to setting of an optional magnification.
Alternatively, in order to achieve the objects, the invention provides a magnification setting apparatus of an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of fixed magnifications at which a plurality of predetermined image sizes are enlarged or reduced into a plurality of sizes of recording mediums are predetermined and which forms an image on a recording medium at the predetermined magnifications, the magnification setting apparatus comprising: a zoom key for setting a magnification by shifting by a predetermined unit; a magnification counter for serially counting the magnification in accordance with an operation of the zoom key; a display portion for displaying a count content of the magnification counter; and display control means for displaying sub messages which indicates combinations of fixed magnifications and paper sizes or the like corresponding to the fixed magnifications at once together with the magnification, when the zoom key is operated.
In this case, the display control means judges in which one of a magnification zooming up direction and a magnification zooming down direction the zoom key is operated, selects from various predetermined fixed magnifications in the zooming up direction or the zooming down direction, and displays altogether. Since sub messages indicating the various fixed magnifications and the corresponding specified paper sizes are displayed at once, an operator can even surely recognize a fixed magnification which corresponds to a desired paper size, whereby the object of simplify an operation for setting a magnification is achieved.
After the display control means confirms that the magnification which is set by operating the zoom key exceeds a fixed magnification, by deleting a display of the exceeded fixed magnification, it is possible to even more surely and easily recognize a desired magnification as the unnecessary display is deleted. Alternatively, by displaying fixed magnifications to which a magnification set by operating the zoom key will be sequentially set and the remaining other fixed magnifications distinguishably from each other, relationship between the fixed magnifications and the set magnification which is shifting can be more easily understood, thereby making it possible to set the desired magnification surely and easily.
Now, it is possible to easily set fixed magnifications and an optional magnification which is close to the fixed magnifications by controlling to elongate a count cycle when the magnification counter arrives at a fixed magnification or at a magnification close thereto by operating the zoom key. Particularly when a change in a magnification is slowed down, it is possible to shift a set magnification to a desired magnification without fail, thereby reducing a failure to set a magnification as much as possible without a trouble.
Further, image size setting means for setting an image size of paper size selection means for selecting a paper size may be disposed, the display control means displays a sub message which indicates combinations of image sizes which are set in accordance with a fixed magnification with paper sizes which are specified to the image sizes or a sub message which indicates a combination of a selected paper size with an image size which is specified in accordance with the selected paper size, in a narrowed-down form. Since this reduces the content of the sub message, this encourages the effect that a desired magnification is easily recognized for sure.
Lastly, in order to achieve the object of even more easily setting a fixed magnification by means of a zoom key, the invention provides a magnification setting apparatus for use in an image forming apparatus in which a plurality of fixed magnifications at which a plurality of predetermined image sizes are enlarged or reduced into a plurality of sizes of recording mediums are set and which forms an image on a recording medium at the set magnifications, the magnification setting apparatus comprising: a zoom key for setting a magnification by shifting by a predetermined unit; a magnification counter for serially counting the magnification in accordance with an operation of the zoom key; a display portion for displaying a count content of the magnification counter; judging means for judging whether the count content of the magnification counter corresponds to a predetermined fixed magnification; and display control means for displaying a sub message which indicates combinations of paper sizes and the like corresponding to the fixed magnification, together with the magnification in the display portion and as well for returning contents of display to ones for a precedent fixed magnification upon release of an operation of the zoom key within a predetermined period since arrival of the set magnification at the fixed magnification, when the judging means judges that the content of the set magnification shown by the magnification counter corresponds to a fixed magnification.
When the zoom key is operated and a magnification is successively shifted by the predetermined unit, the display control means returns to an immediately precedent fixed magnification. When the magnification is intermittently shifted by the predetermined unit by means of the zoom key, the display control means maintains the condition of the set magnification without returning to a fixed magnification. Hence, for setting a fixed magnification, even when a set magnification is shifted and passes the fixed magnification through an operation of the zoom key, by releasing the operation of the zoom key within the predetermined period, the display control means displays the immediately precedent fixed magnification again. Further, when a magnification which is close to the fixed magnification is to be set, such a magnification is easily set by intermittently operating the zoom key. In this case, it is more effective to define the predetermined period as a range for judgment in the vicinity of a fixed magnification, by means of the judging means described above.
According to the image forming apparatus of the invention, since only the zoom keys are used for setting of a magnification, a trouble of selecting and operating a number of keys is eliminated, which in turn enables setting of a desired magnification with a simple operation.
In this case, in the vicinity of fixed magnifications, sub messages which are optimal original and paper sizes, for instance, are displayed together with fixed magnifications. Since this allows to set a desired magnification while referring to the displayed sub messages, a failure of setting a magnification or the like is less likely and an operation is simple. That is, where it is impossible to judge whether a desired magnification is reached since only a displayed magnification is displayed, reference to the sub messages makes it easy to recognize and set the magnification.
Further, since the fixed magnifications and the sub messages are displayed all at once along the zoom up or down direction, it is easy to recognize a desired magnification and further simplify setting of the desired magnification.
At this stage, when the fixed magnifications and the sub messages are displayed all at once, in the case that a desired magnification is passed, the display of the desired magnification is erased or alternatively a desired magnification which will be set next is displayed distinctively from other desired magnifications. This makes setting of a magnification easier and more sure.
Further, with respect to setting of a fixed magnification, by returning to an immediately precedent fixed magnification which is passed within a predetermined period of time, it is possible to set a fixed magnification easily and to set an optional magnification easily and accurately.